User blog:MovieReviews98/Youth Uprising
Youth Uprising was a District 11 rebellion group, originally featuring 13 people between the ages of 13 and 19. This group featured several Pain Games tributes before the first reaping, including Ford Dryden and Nick Turner. Main Members Alex Dryden (Alive) Alex was the leader of the group, and is the brother of the late Ford Dryden. Alex is considered laid back, and the group, while taken seriously, he never made any major outbursts against the capitol, as he cared for the members of his group, and he didn't want anyone to get hurt. He is currently in hiding, only coming out for short stints with the district, as the capitol is currently looking for him, as they have learned of the group from an anonymous source. Ford Dryden (Deceased) One of the youngest people of the group, Ford was known as the recruiter, picking the best people to be in the group. He only picked 2 people who were worthy of joining the group. He was the main reason the group had broke up, as many members left after the first reaping, and around this time, the group was discovered by the Capitol. He was the brother of the leader, Alex. He is currently deceased, as he commited suicide in the Pain Games. Nick Turner (Deceased) Nick was the person who kept the money safe. Also, he was the second and last member to be picked for the Pain Games. After the first reaping, he was reported to become very bitter and hate filled, although he was never discovered to be involved in the group until after the 2nd Pain Games. He is currently deceased, he was killed in the Pain Games. Archie Matthews (Alive) Archie was the sub-leader. When Alex was away, this guy would lead the group. He was one of the first members discovered of the group, and the Capitol, realizing the group did little harm, made up several false claims to bring him to jail. He was charged with murder, attempted murder, stealing, and evading arrest. He is currently on death row. Other Members Andrei Chekri (Deceased) Andrei was the tough guy of the group, even though he was granted little power in the group. Also, he was the only person to murder someone (Not including the Pain Games), as he killed a suspicious guard and burned his body. Shortly after the group disbanded, Andrei was killed by his brother, Sergei, who also murdered his mother, father, and sister, for reasons currently unknown, although many speculations say he was slowly going insane. Clark Garell (Alive) Clark was the oldest member of the group, and the keeper of all the weapons. He was one of the few people considered to be a part of the group, but him, along with 2 other people who weren't in the group, were set free because of lack of evidence. He is currently living with a dog and his girlfriend who he plans on marrying. Sandra Landon (Deceased) Sandra was the only female member (Until Malliet joined). She was known for finding and building shelters for the group. She wasn't a major member, but she showed up every meeting, and was known as an 'Active member'. However, during the first reaping, she attempted to escape, and was shot 5 times. She died in the hospital 8 days later. Martin Richard (Deceased) Known as the "Spy" of the group. Martin was probably the first out of many to die in the group, as he was discovered to have depression, and after stealing a gun from Clark's house, he shot himself in the temple, killing him, about a month before the very first reaping. Dennis Charter (Alive) Dennis was considered the "Confidence Builder" of the group. He didn't have an official job, but was well known for bringing joy to the often depressed group. He was the third and final member to be arrested for being in the group, as he was convicted wrongly of murder, attempted murder, etc. He is also on death row. Jordan Savard (Alive) Jordan was the youngest of the group, and helped out with finding places the group could go for food, hiding, etc. He was the most loved of the group, though he was also the most scared of the group. He was the second person arrested for being in the group, but, as he was so young, they sentenced him to several stealing charges. He was put in for 5 years. He still has 3 1/2 years to go. Ben Seth (Alive) Ben had one of the shortest stays in the group, as he moved to District 8 3 months before the first reaping. However, he left a big impact, and was considered one of the best members. He is currently living in District 8 with his family. Roger Thomas (Deceased) Roger was a member who was picked by Ford to join, 7 months before the first reaping. He didn't make much of an impact in the group. He was murdered during the second reaping by a peacekeeper after him and another person got into a fight. The other kid in the fight was murdered as well. Edd Clancy (Deceased) Edd was the tallest and most intelligent of the group, who was also picked by Ford to join, 5 months before the Reaping. He also didn't leave much of an impact, although he did make up the name. He was the second and last person of the group to commit suicide, by hanging, just days before the reaping. Malliet Westmore (Alive) Malliet is the mockingjay of the group. She was let in by Alex, the leader of the group, 2 years after he saw her Pain Games run. One member had a hard time learning about Malliet's joining up (Jordan), especially after Ford's untimely death, but he ended up voting yes to her instatement (Even though only Archie, Dennis, and him could vote at the time) because of her athletic ability. Future Plans There are plans of a future uprising, lead by Alex, Clark, Ben, and possibly Jordan when he gets out. Ben will get as many people from Districts 7, 8, 9, and 10 to help out, while Jordan is getting children inmates who will get released soon. If Archie and/or Dennis can escape as well, they will help. They will except sign ups from children who can prove they are not from the Capitol. This uprising is not expected to stop the Pain Games, but the main goal is to kidnap and hold hostage as many peacemakers and Capitol residents as possible. Many roles are currently available: Distractions (People who will cause other crimes in the Capitol to distract the police, much danger involved) Fake Hostages (If the group runs out of Capitol hostages, these people will pretend to be held hostage, and pretend to be killed as well, moderate danger involved) Main Workers (These people are the main guys, who hold people hostage, and kill them, extreme danger involved) Helicopter Pilot (One of the few roles that require an adult. This person will receive as many of the members of Youth Uprising as well as the volunteers as possible, much danger involved) Donater (Donates money to the group so they can afford more means to kidnapping and transportation, little danger involved) Sponser (A company or person who publically supports the group, some danger involved) Trivia *Only 6 original members of the group are currently alive, and 2 of them are on death row, Archie and Dennis. Another one is serving several years, Jordan, and another is in hiding, Alex. The other two are living decent lives in their respective homes. *The Capitol once had a full on manhunt for many of the members, but were unsuccessful. Oddly enough, they had asked Roger Thomas for directions, not realizing who he was. This was shortly after the first reaping, when the group disbanded, and almost a year before Roger was killed. *Multiple things brought the group apart, but the main ones were: Fords reaping, Nicks actions following the reaping, the suicides of Martin and Edd, and Sandra's death. Notice I made this a blog because it had not much to do with the Pain Games as much as the history of some of the tributes. If you believe it should be put on an article, I shall do it, but please don't delete this blog (Unless I actually put it on an article at that point). Thanks! :D Category:Blog posts